


Almighty Sound

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [79]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Deathmatch, Drabble, Duelling, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Arishok, drumming songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almighty Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drumming Song](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8453) by Florence + The Machine. 



> _Louder than sirens_  
>  Louder than bells  
>  Sweeter than heaven  
>  Hotter than hell 
> 
> \- Drumming Song (Florence + The Machine

 

Hawke stands before him now, spine straight and shoulders squared. The resignation in the woman’s eyes is clear for all to see, but there is also a fire in them that none can deny. This is not a fight she demanded. It is not even a fight she wants. But she will see it through, because it is expected of her.

The Arishok hears his heart in his ears, feels it beating strong and proud. This, then. This is what will end it, the three years stranded and near-powerless, watching grey shadows eat at the edges of the floating _antaam_ , cursed and hounded and murdered for the sole reason that they exist. Here then, he will prove why they have lasted this far. And why they will eventually outlast the bas.

The Arishok draws his sword and axe, meaning and purpose forged in every inch of iron, as they circle. Hawke grips her broadsword in her hand, drawing a long, slow breath through slightly opened lips. Then with the sound of blood and stout hearts drumming a tattoo in their ears, they charge.


End file.
